The present invention is in the field of animal hydration. More specifically this invention relates to portable animal hydration systems, specifically a system which can be carried by the animal.
When walking or hiking with your pet, such as your dog, your pet will need hydrated. To avoid possibly contaminated water sources, people often bring along a fluid for hydrating their pet. In the past, this has meant that whoever was walking the animal was also carrying their own water, and water for the animal. To eliminate this problem, several designs have had a vest for an animal, such as a dog, which contained pockets for the animal to carry its own water bottles. One such design even included a portable dog dish for the water to be poured into. But all such designs have required removing the water bottles from the vest in order to hydrate the animal.
A system is desired which would allow an animal to carry their own fluid, and to allow for hydrating the animal without removing this fluid from the carrying mechanism. Further, a hydrating system is desired which would allow for externally hydrating the animal as well, such as hydrating the animal's coat or paws, to cool the animal down, also without removing the fluid from the carrying mechanism.